1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document camera system and a method for reading an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical page-turning device is disclosed that sequentially separates each page from the stacked pages of a book and automatically turns the page (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-051233, for example). Images of the turned pages are picked up one by one to be digitized. The page-turning device disclosed in the above publication No. 2011-051233 can reconfigure control items for the turning of pages, to prevent unsuccessful turning (turning no page) and multiple turning (turning two or more pages at once).